


Learning More Than Just Dance

by Stegosaurus104



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104
Summary: A Story about Moonbin taking dance lessons and dealing with his feelings. At the same time, someone else has a little crush on Binnnie.





	1. Part One

Today is the first day of dance lessons with some guy named Rocky. A friend set up the meeting between Moonbin and Rocky, but Binnie has not met him face-to-face yet. Moonbin was nervous that they wouldn't find each other and this instructor would think he stood him up.

Moonbin walked up to the tunnel area attached to the allys. Lots of dancers and rappers met up here. Spray paint art was everywhere which made it look better.

Moonbin stayed at the entrance of the tunnel, he was told Rocky would find him.

While he stood there some people passed him and gave him weird looks.

_I guess it's weird to just wait at the entrance. Hurry up Rocky, I look stupid._

Moonbin thought.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, quickly turning around and backing up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you so much." The guy laughed. "Are you Moonbin?"

_This guy has to be Rocky and my god he is way cuter than I was expecting._

Moonbin just stared for a moment. "Oh,, uh yeah,, yes! I am, that's me." Moonbin awkwardly laughed.

"Well hello, I'm Rocky. Do you want to start practicing? We will be somewhat alone so you don't have to feel embarrassed."

Moonbin relaxed and a bit, "Um yeah, okay thanks."

"Follow me." Rocky said, turning away and heading further into the tunnel.

Moonbin willingly followed, he was excited for this one on one practice.

The start was slow, they practiced really basic stuff Bin had already mostly learned. Soon it got harder. Rocky started with a set of moves together.

When he told Bin to repeat it he thought he had it down, but according to Rocky, he was wrong.

"Here let me help you do this." Rocky said as he walked behind Moonbin. Rocky set his hands on Binnie's waist.

Bin felt the shiver go up and back down his spine. He tried to hold back a blush. He wasn't expecting physical contact at a dance practice. He hadn't been this close with anyone besides his mom.

"Are you ready? 1, 2.." Rocky moved Bin's hips as he counted. "3, 4. Again. 1, 2, 3, 4. You're getting it! Let's see you do it on your own."

They went over a few more sets of moves practicing them together and then separate until Moonbin had them down.

Rocky grabbed two water bottles and threw one to Bin. Who almost didn't catch it.

Moonbin sat down against the wall, Rocky continued standing setting his bottle of water on the ground.

Rocky explained the basics of adding moves on top of each other and how you want them to fit together without it looking sloppy and also fitting the beat.

The rest of that night's practice was them talking about it and planning the next meet up.

Since Rocky was busy it would have to be next week. They said their goodbyes and Moonbin headed home.

Once he got to his room he fell into bed.

_That was the best Dance lesson I have ever gone to. He is so great. I feel so happy, that must have been more fun to me than I realized. Why do I feel so warm? I guess it is because of the workout. I'm going to hurt at school tomorrow. Ugh..._

Moonbin went to bed, and rested quite well.


	2. Part Two

The week went by very slowly, but it was finally the day of the second practice with Rocky. When Moonbin woke up, he was extremely excited. Sadly he still had to go to class that day.

At school he didn't focus in class for a minute, all he could think about was everything he learned last time. He wanted to make sure he remembered everything.

Bin even got in trouble a few times because the teacher would call on him and he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, Binnie are you alright?" Eunwoo asked him after school. "You haven't been focusing at all in class. Do you want to come over to my house tonight? Is something up at home?"

Moonbin was caught off guard by Eunwoo. "Huh, Woah! What did you say?"

"I asked you if everything was alright with you and if you wanted to come over to my place tonight."

"Oh, uh no I can't, I'm meeting up with someone tonight and doing some stuff. Maybe tomorrow of something." Moonbin turned away and started heading home, he couldn't stop thinking about Rocky.

Eunwoo waved Jin over quickly. "Hey Jin, is Bin alright? He has been out of it in class and said no to coming over tonight. Do you think it started up again?"

Jin shook his head. "Maybe he really has started activities outside of school, do you think anyone knows about it?"

Moonbin arrived at his house and changed into something more dance appropriate.

I hope that we are somewhere darker so that if I start blushing again.. oh god I hope he doesn't see that. It's so embarrassing.

Moonbin finished up the school work he thinks he was supposed to do. He quickly heads out.

There is never a problem being there early and stretching, right?

Once arriving at the same tunnel, he decides to walk around a bit. He sees some of the same people as last time. At least this time they weren't giving him weird looks.

He followed the graffiti art further and further down different turns until he started hearing faint music. He decided to follow the sound.

Once it was loud enough he could faintly see some dancers and a crowd in the distance. He made his way over to join the crowd. Upon viewing the dancers closely he saw Rocky in the front.

He is so sexy, I hope I can become good enough to dance with him.

Rocky had a few other dancers with him, and at last, they finished the song. Everyone cheered, but Binnie was in awe of Rocky.

Rocky gave high-fives to the other dancers, a few hugs. Bin was more jealous then he should have been. Binnie wanted to go up and talk to Rocky, but it seemed that Rocky was closer with the other guys.

Moonbin walked away, heading back the way he came so he would be in the right spot when Rocky was going to meet up with him.

As Moonbin walked away, Rocky spotted him and was going to call out to him, but someone blocked his way and started congratulating him.

Moonbin thought he knew where he was going, after 10 minutes of walking he realized that he was lost.

Sh*t! I don't know how to get back to the entrance, and Rocky doesn't even know that I am here. Of course, there isn't anyone around when I need it.

Moonbin quickly headed back in a different direction, hoping to run into anyone who could help him back to the entrance.

While looking for anyone, he was getting more worried about how late it was. The sun was down by now, he started to sprint a bit to make the trip shorter.

There was only a little light in the tunnel and where he was headed didn't seem to have too much light either.

"Hey!" Someone shouted as Moonbin suddenly crashed into them.

Binnie stood up quickly and bowed. "Sorry! I hope you are ok. I'll be going." He turned and walked quickly instead of running.

"Why would you leave, I thought we had dance practice tonight." Rocky said.

How did he know to come find me. Aish! This is so embarrassing. He is probably going to laugh at me. I'm so glad it's dark right now. Aigoo... and I just ran straight into him. What if I hurt him?! Oh no.

"At least you're warmed up now." Rocky laughed a bit and started walking towards Bin.

Moonbin turned around and bowed again. "I'm so sorry for running into you, I couldn't see you clearly and I didn't know anyone was goi-"

"I'm ok" Rocky interrupted him. "Let's at least start practice. You have a lot to learn if you want to dance like me. I know you saw me perform earlier. Did you like it?"

"Y-yes." At least they were going to practice in the shadows mostly. Moonbin felt as if his face was on fire.

\----after practice-----

Moonbin was tired, they were working on foot work all night and he tripped himself a bunch of times and fell onto the ground. He couldn't tell if he was bleeding or not, but it didn't feel like it.

Rocky was definitely touching him too much. Moonbin definitely enjoys how much he has learned, but he couldn't get over how strange he felt about it.

Once he got home, it was time to take a shower and wash off of the sweat. He got undressed and looked at himself in the mirror as he passed.

He stopped in his tracks. There were light bruises almost everywhere, he fell more than he thought.

This was going to be hard to explain to his parents, let alone people at school.

I can't lie and say I got in a fight, but I can't say it was while I was dancing. What should I say? I'll tell my parents that I was playing too rough in gym class. Umm, to my classmates, I will tell them... uhh.. that I was helping a friend with wrestling and got hit harder than expected. They will believe it right?

Moonbin sure had to hope.


	3. Part Three

"Moonbin! What the hell happened to you?! Why do you have bruises all over?!" Eunwoo said quite loudly. JinJin was with him as well.

Both of them were very worried.

"I was helping a friend with wrestling practice and it got a little out of hand.. but I am fine guys. You don't have to worry, the bruises aren't even that bad." Moonbin said as he looked around to see if people were staring.

Eunwoo was making a big fuss over how he looked, the bruises were faint and he wasn't bleeding.

"You are sure nothing else is going on?" Jin said, placing a hand on Bin's arm.

"Of course I'm sure guys. Just back off a bit." Moonbin left the two and went to sit at his desk.

MJ was next to him with his headphones on. When Binnie sat down MJ looked over and was taken aback.

He slid his headphones around his neck. "Dude! Who did you get in a fight with?" MJ laughed. "I hope they look worse."

"It wasn't anything like that, it just got rough during some wrestling practice."

"Alright, Bin. Learn to avoid their swings for next time." MJ scoffed as he put his headphones back on.

Moonbin decided it was best to focus in class. At the end of the week, he got to meet with Rocky again.

At least he didn't have to wait a week again.

After class, when lunch rolled around they all headed to the lunch room and Moonibin stared at the wall the whole time.

_Why can't I see rocky now? He is just... I don't know what he is. He is nice, and he is good at dancing, and uh. He is handsome. That too. I wish he went to this school, then I could see him all the time._

"Moonbin."

_I wonder what we will be learning at the next practice. Hopefully, I won't blush as much, it sucks that I keep doing that. Why do I keep blushing anyway? This time, I better not have as many bruises afterward._

"Moonbin!"

_What if he asks me to dance with him for a performance. Oh! That would be the best thing ever. That is only what I could only wish for._

"MOONBIN!" Eunwoo shouted, making other people in the lunchroom look over.

"Oh, huh. Why are you shouting at me?" Moonbin asked.

"I called your name almost 10 times! Why weren't you answering me? What were you so deep in thought about?" Eunwoo asked, somewhat angered.

"N-Nothing, I just, I'm a little tired is all. What did you need?"

"You're coming over to my house tonight, sleeping over even. We can walk to your place to pick some stuff up, but then straight to my place. Got it?" Eunwoo instructed.

"What? You just decided this? What if I don't want to go?" Moonbin laughed a bit.

Eunwoo didn't laugh with him. "I don't care, you ditched me yesterday, so you have to."

"Ok, ok ok. I will alright, you don't have to worry. I'll see you after school." Moonbin got up and left the lunch room heading to class again.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, the classes were long and the homework stacked up fast.

_At Eunwoo's place, we are going to have to actually do homework. I was hoping we could just play games all night._

Bin waited on the stairs to the school, he waited for Eunwoo to come find him so they could leave together.

"You waited! Are you ready to go?" Eunwoo asked, walking up to Moonbin from the school.

"Yeah, let's go. You said we were stopping at my house first to get clothes and such." Moonbin asked, walking along side Eunwoo.

"Oh, we don't have to go to your house, you can use my stuff if you need." Eunwoo said.

"Why wouldn't we go to my place, it's only a little out of the way." Moonbin said

"Oh we can, I just didn't know if you were comfortable with that."

"You are acting really weird Hyung. I just need to grab some stuff. It shouldn't be that bad." Bin laughed a bit.

"I am not, you're the one who is weird. Why did you suddenly get into wrestling? Huh?"

"Whatever, fine. We are both being weird."

They both continued walking until they arrived at Bin's house. Eunwoo waited outside while Moonbin went in to grab his stuff.

Moonbin threw it all into a bag and started to head out.

"Hey Ma, I'm staying over at Eunwoo's tonight! He said I have to and I don't want to upset him. Bye!" Moonbin said as he headed to the door.

"Hey! Didn't you hang out with him yesterday too?" Moonbin's mom asked before he was out the door.

"Yeah, but he said I have to. Love you Ma, thanks!" Out the door he went, not waiting to hear what his Mom was going to say next.

The two of them finally got to Eunwoo's house and they went straight to his room to start homework. The faster they did homework, the sooner they could play games.

"Soooo, everything at home is fine, right?" Eunwoo asked while they were finishing up homework.

"Why are you and Jin all over me about this? Everything is fine. I promised you I would tell you if something was up, remember?" Moonbin replied.

"Yeah, but still. Those bruises that you have are a little suspicious. We are just worried it's something else." Eunwoo put his books away and scooted closer to Moonbin.

"What now? Why are you so close to me, it's weird." Moonbin scooted away, taking his homework with.

Eunwoo followed. Scooting closer than before. "I want to help you finish faster so we can play games."

"Alright, if you are going to help me, do it from over there." Moonbin pointed to the other side of the table.

After Moonbin finally finished his homework, Eunwoo set up the video games so they could start playing.

As Eunwoo was setting up Moonbin made himself comfy on the couch waiting to be handed a controller.

Eunwoo walked over and handed BIn his controller, then laid down on the couch, resting his head on Binnie's lap.

"Why are you laying on me? Can't you sit up?" Moonbin asked, trying to push Eunwoo off.

"No. I don't want to sit up," Eunwoo said in a cute way. "I want to lay down and you are a nice pillow."

"Aigoo, come on Eunwoo. Is this why you asked me over here? Just so you could lay on me the whole night?"

_I just can't understand him sometimes, why is Eunwoo so touchy today?_

"No..." Eunwoo was clearly lying to Bin.

"Fine dude, you can lay there. Just know there will be payback for doing what you want." Moonbin said in a threatening tone of voice.

They played video games for quite some time. Probably staying up too late, they should be sleeping. Tomorrow the both of them would be quite tired.

Bin and Eunwoo decided together that they should get to bed. Moonbin grabbed a blanket and laid down on the floor, letting Eunwoo sleep on the couch. Bin already knew Eunwoo wouldn't sleep in his own bed while there was a friend over so he didn't argue about it.

Eunwoo laid down on the floor next to Bin.

"What are you doing this time? Take the couch." Bin sighed after this.

"Nope, I'm going to lay on the floor with you, don't argue with me." Eunwoo rolled over and pulled the blanket he had over him.

"Whatever you want to do." Moonbin also rolled over to his side.

_Eunwoo is being so clingy and touchy tonight, why can't he just let me be. I have already told him everything is fine. This is so dumb he should just sleep on the couch._

Moonbin listened to Eunwoo's breathing and waited till he heard long deep breaths coming from him. Eunwoo was definitely asleep.

Moonbin's plan was to move to the couch while Eunwoo wouldn't notice. He started to get up and grab his blanket, but he was stopped.

Eunwoo's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled Moonbin closer.

_What the h*ll! This is so embarrassing... What the hell in Eunwoo doing?! He better be pulling a prank... I swear.. Why is he spooning me? This is so weird._

Moonbin's cheeks were pink and he didn't know what to do.

"Eunwoo..." Moonbin whispered to him. "Eunwoo you better cut this out right now. I'm serious, this isn't cool bro."

Eunwoo didn't reply, he just moaned a little as he tightened his arms around Bin.

_Aish! What am I supposed to do now? What if his parents find us like this. This is so shameful._

Bin gave up and tried falling asleep. He felt fuzzy and warm once again and couldn't think of why. He just ignored it and focused on other things. For example, Rocky.

That distracted him quickly. Rocky was just the best.


	4. Part Four

"Goodmorning Binnie" Eunwoo said when he woke up, still lying next to Moonbin.

"Let go of me." Moonbin said harshly.

"Awe, why?" Eunwoo pouted.

"What is wrong with you Eunwoo? I know we are best friends, but this is making me uncomfortable. Let go of me and let's just go to school." Moonbin sat up.

Eunwoo's arms slipped off Moonbins waist and he got up to change.

Their walk to school was quite awkward. Moonbin didn't say anything to Eunwoo.

"So Bin, what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Eunwoo asked.

Moonbin just ignored him, continuing to walk forward and looking straight ahead.

"Awe come on Binnie. Are you going to ignore me all day?" Eunwoo started walking in front of him, walking backward. 

Moonbin just stared ahead, avoiding eye contact with him. Bin really didn't want to deal with this. He wanted to focus on anything else. Eunwoo was his best friend, he didn't want it to be like this.

"I know you can't ignore me forever, you'll have to talk to me eventually." Eunwoo laughed, grabbing Moonbins hand and pulling him faster to school.

Moonbin yanked it back and stopped in his tracks. Eunwoo slowed down to and looked back at him.

"Just stop. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just want it to go back to before last night. Can we just forget all of it and pretend it was a mistake. Why are you acting like this?" Moonbin asked him.

Moonbin wasn't really waiting for an answer. He said that and kept walking past Eunwoo leaving him to walk to school alone.

"I'll see you in class." Moonbin said.

Eunwoo didn't move, he didn't want to follow Bin.

Moonbin made it to class early and took out his school stuff, he needed a distraction until the end of the day. A distraction until the end of the week.

\----A little before class starts:------

Jin walked into the classroom and walked over to Moonbin's desk.

He set his hand on Bin's desk, hovering over Moonbin.

"Huh?" Moonbin mumbled, slowly turning to look at Jin.

Jin leaned in closer and harshly whispered at him. "What the h*ll did you do?!"

"What do you mean? I don't know what I did, what are we talking about?" Moonbin replied, coming up blank about what he could have done.

"Aish!" Jin looked around the classroom, making sure no one was paying any attention to them. "Eunwoo is in the locker rooms crying."

"W-What? Why?! Why is this my fault?" Moonbin said too loudly.

Jin grabbed his arm and pulled him to the hallway.

"You know he likes you! Once he gets the courage to do anything, you just threw him to the side like trash!" Jin cursed under his breath.

"I... I didn't know, I really didn't. He just suddenly became really touchy with me last night. I didn't want that, I just thought he was being weird."

"How could you not know? You were leading him on, we all saw it."

"I- what? I was doing what?! When was I doing that? I don't like him that way."

"Everyone else saw it that way. The times you gave him gifts for no reason. You even asked him to a dinner date one day. Don't forget when you invited him over and said I couldn't go because you wanted it to be just you two."

Moonbin was remembering all of this and realized it did look like he liked Eunwoo on the outside. That wasn't what Bin was feeling inside.

"How do I fix this? I don't like him that way, I'll try not to lead him on. How do I fix how he is feeling now?" Moonbin said, heading to the locker rooms while Jin followed him.

\---At the locker room---

"Hey, Eunwoo. Are you ok?" Moonbin asked as he finally made it into the locker room.

MJ and Sanha were there too.

"Does he look ok to you?" MJ asked Moonbin.

He didn't and Moonbin knew it. Eunwoo was balled up in a corner sniffling.

Moonbin walked a little closer, but Sanha stopped him. "Eunwoo, I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me. I didn't try to make it seem like I was leading you on. I didn't realize you had a crush on me. I just don't feel that way towards you. I don't know how to make you feel better. I'm just, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Eunwoo didn't respond, he wiped more tears from his eyes. Moonbin left the locker room with MJ and headed back to class.

"Bin, just let him be for a bit we can check on him later, alright?" MJ said to Moonbin.

"Yeah, alright. I hope he can understand where I am coming from."

\---The next day---

Tomorrow Moonbin was going to meet up with rocky and that's all he was excited for.

At school, Eunwoo didn't show up at all. The teacher said his Mom called him in sick.

Jin, Sanha, MJ, and Bin all knew that wasn't the real case.

The other three looked Moonbin when the teacher said that. Moonbin just bowed his head and look at his desk.

\---The next day---

Eunwoo showed up to school. Moonbin was really happy to hear this but he was more focused on and excited about meeting Rocky that night.

"Hey Eunwoo, are you holding up? Do you feel better?" Moonbin asked him.

"Of course! I'm doing great today," Eunwoo laughed a little "Being sick yesterday was awful, now I have to catch up homework."

Moonbin took a step back. The other noticed his odd behavior as well.

MJ laid a hand on his back, "Are you sure everything is alright? You are a little too happy today."

"I'm fine, the day off was really relaxing. I hope this weekend goes well too." He had a big smile on his face.

Moonbin knew he must be hurting inside, but he was too afraid to bring up the other day in case it ruined Eunwoo's mood.

For the rest of the day, Eunwoo acted this way. It was unsettling for the other boys. He was acting cute and being overly happy.

At the end of school, Eunwoo waved bye to everyone and headed home.

"I'm worried about him." Jin said to the three of them.

"I am too. He shouldn't be this happy. This is unusual even for Eunwoo." SanHa replied.

"Should one of us follow him home?" MJ asked.

"No, let's wait to see what happens another day. Everyone should update each other." Jin said.

"I'll be a little busy tonight, but I will try to update everyone if something happens." Moonbin stated. "I have to head home."

"What are you doing tonight?" SanHa asked.

"Nothing important. I just already have it planned and am sticking to it." Moonbin quickly walked away so no more questions could be asked.

"Well, isn't he acting suspiciously like earlier this week." MJ said.

"I'm going to see where he goes. He got bruises last time and I want to know what's really going on." Jin said, leaving to follow Bin.

Moonbin made it home and was packing a small bag for water and his phone. He changed into something for dance and pulled out his homework.

He decided he would do it tomorrow on the weekend, no need to cram it in now.

He left the house after eating some food and he was on his way.

Jin was waiting behind some bushes to see what Moonbin was up to. When Bin did come out of the house, Jin waited until he was a safe distance away to follow him.

After a long walk, Moonbin finally stopped at the entrance to a tunnel which led to some ally ways. It was somewhat late and Jin had no idea why Moonbin walked all the way here.

Jin waited behind a few trees in the shade so he was less noticeable. Moonbin was also waiting there. Was he waiting for someone?

Rocky showed up and greeted Moonbin. "Hey Bin, what's up, are you ready for our third practice?"

"Yeah, let's go. Just this time, try not to give me so many bruises." Bin pleaded.

"Ok, I will try, but if you were better with your footwork than it probably wouldn't be so hard for you." Rocky laughed as they walked into the tunnel.

Jin saw them go in together and slowly followed. Jin couldn't quite make out what they were saying to each other, he just had to watch.

As they got further into the tunnel, the light became dim. There were a few small lights along the walls that gave off a tiny bit of light. Each one wired to the next.

They stopped and started shuffling around. Jin watched and waited until he realized that they were dancing. This was dance practice?

_Is this what Moonbin was hiding from us? He just didn't want us to know he was doing some measly dance practice?_

"Hey, Bin! Why couldn't we know about you practicing dance?" Jin shouted as he came out from the shadows and walked closer to them.

"Jin! Why are you here? Did you follow me? Aish!" Moonbin was flustered.

"Yeah, I followed you because you wouldn't tell us what was up. Additionally, the last time you had something planned you came back the next day with bruises. We were worried it was from home again." Jin said. "Why didn't you just tell us about the dance practice?"

"From home?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing and my parents are against it so I didn't want anyone to know. In case it led to my parents finding out. Please don't tell the rest of the guys. I beg you." Moonbin was on his knees in front of Jin.

"Fine, I won't tell them. You should tell them eventually though. Ok?"

"Ok, I will, maybe." Moonbin replied to Jin.

"I'm leaving. Don't come back with bruises." Jin said turning around and walking away.

Now Bin would have to answer all of Rocky's questions too. This will be a boring night.


	5. Part Five

"Hey, Moonbin." Rocky said, sitting down against the wall.

Rocky patted the spot next to him, inviting Moonbin to come over and sit.

"Who was that kid?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, that's Jin. He goes to school with me." Moonbin replied as he sat down.

"So, what did Jin mean about stuff at home?"

"Oh, that. Just stuff that happened in the past. It's better now, my friends just worry that it will go back to that again."

"Why do they think that it will go back to however it was before?"

"Well, that's because at the last dance lesson we had... the next day I had light bruises in a few places..." Moonbin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ohhh, sorry... I'll try to make it so you don't get any more bruises."

"Doesn't matter now, Jin already knows what they are from... soon the rest of them will know too." Bin put his head into his hands and deeply sighed.

"Can I ask why? Why does it matter if your friends know? They are your friends right?"

"I suck at dancing and I didn't want them to know about it until I was at least good. Plus, my parents don't approve of my dancing, if they find out... I won't be able to leave the house again."

"I'm sorry, I wish you didn't have to deal with all that by yourself." Rocky leaned in and gave Bin a hug. "I'm here for you to talk to as well."

_Aish! He's doing it again! What am I supposed to do? If he looks up he will see me blushing. I need to calm down. Deep breaths, come on, deep breaths._

"Do you want to practice tonight, Bin? We don't have to if you're stressed. We can just stay like this if you want." Rocky said, pulling Bin in so Bin could lean on him.

"Uh, yeah... we can just stay here." Moonbin said, he started to close his eyes.

_Do I? Is it true? I don't want to believe my own heart... but, I think I do have feelings for Rocky. Why does he have to be so sweet? He can't know about this. There is no way he feels the same way. I'm just some creepy weird high schooler._

"Um, Rocky?" Moonbin spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"That's an out of place question but I'm 16, I'll be 17 towards in the winter."

_Dang, he is younger than me. He is also better at dancing._

Moonbin just pressed further against Rocky.

"Do you want to have practice tomorrow instead of today? So you have some time to figure stuff out." Rocky suggested.

"That would be perfect." Bin said.

Rocky got up and stuck out his hand to help Bin up.

Bin was upset that Rocky got up, but reluctantly took his hand and got up.

"I'll be here tomorrow at the same time." Rocky said as he grabbed his stuff and left.

Bin grabbed his little bag and was heading home.

\--

*On the phone*

"Hey MJ."

"Yeah what is it Jinwoo?"

"I followed Moonbin to where he went tonight and the other time."

"Dude, that's so not cool."

"Yeah, I know it was dipping into his private life, but don't you want to know where he went?"

"He had bruises last time, is it something I should be worried about?" MJ asked.

"Well, no... It's nothing that you have to worry about."

"Does Bin want me to know about it?"

"He said not to tell anyone else..." Jinwoo shyly answered.

"Then I don't need to know unless it's a dangerous situation. I will stay out of it, and you shouldn't be telling anyone else either." MJ ended the call.

Jinwoo but his phone down and sighed.

_I thought MJ of all people would want to know what was up._

\--

Moonbin got home and laid down.

_Jinwoo probably already told everyone about his dance practice. On Monday I have to make sure they know not to let my parents find out._

_Not only do I have to worry about my parents finding out, but what if the others think it's stupid?_

_In addition, Rocky was being super flirty. I don't know if I can handle it. Is he like this with anyone he practices with?_

_I shouldn't think too much about this. I need to push my feelings away and get over it._

_The same thing will happen to me as I did to Eunwoo. This is such karma._

Moonbin tried sleeping, but he couldn't stop thinking about everything. Tomorrow he could only hope his mind was clear. He only wanted to focus on dance tomorrow.

\--

The dream Moonbin had didn't help with clearing his mind.

"You little punk! Do you want to dance? How pathetic!" Bin's dad shouted at him.

"Honey, you should've already known we wouldn't approve." His mom said.

"You must hate Sanha for telling us. At least now we know to not let you leave the house anymore!" His dad said.

"I'm not going to be apart of this." His mom disappeared from the dream.

"How dare you disobey your mother and me! You aren't going to just get away with this. You grounded, you aren't leaving this house for anything including school."

Bin watched, unable to speak, as his dad grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

His dad pulled him all the way to his room and kicked him inside.

"I'll decide when you get to leave."

\--

Moonbin woke up in a cold sweat. He brought his hand to his cheek, damp.


	6. Part 6

Moonbin never wanted anything like what happened in that dream to happen again.

He looked over and checked the time.

It was 4 am, on a Saturday.

There was no way Bin was going to fall asleep again. He was too afraid of having another dream like that.

Moonbin got up and dressed. He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He was hoping he wouldn't wake his parents while making breakfast.

Today he was going to be meeting with Rocky once again, which he was excited for. The only down side to meeting with Rocky was it would remind him of the dream he just had.

_Cereal and milk. What a fun breakfast. I wish I had something more interesting to eat this morning. This is so bland._

Moonbin was not having it, he was very tired and knew he was going to hear about all this from Jinwoo later.

For the entire day, Bin just laid around and relaxed. He was trying to get his mind to focus on anything but his dream.

It wasn't working very well and he was quite stressed out. He even practiced dancing in his room and kept messing up.

Every hour that passed made him that more bored. He couldn't go anywhere until he was "going over to his friends' house".

Once in a while his mom would come in and ask him to clean something, which he was fine with, it took his mind off of everything else.

Finally, it was the afternoon and Moonbin couldn't be happier to leave that house. He headed out and walked quickly to meet up with Rocky.

It was somewhat late, it was already pretty dark out by the time he got there.

Rocky was waiting for him already. Moonbin made his way over and started walking with him.

"So, do you feel better today?" Rocky asked Moonbin.

"...yeah" Bin answered. He was lying, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well then. When we get started should we start on foot work or learning what we were supposed to do before. You are behind because we didn't practice before. You are a good dancer, but you still need to stay on schedule." Rocky said.

"We can start however you want to, I am ok with whatever way you choose to do it." Moonbin said smiling.

Rocky decided they would catch up on what Bin missed before they started focusing on footwork.

"You're doing great Binnie." Rocky said.

Moonbin almost messed up when Rocky called him Binnie.

Bin was glad that Rocky was there, it was all he was focusing on and relieved his stress.

It was late in the day when they started practicing and Bin already knew it was past the regular time of practice. Rocky was letting him practice a little bit longer.

"It is getting late Binnie. You can head home when you want. I don't know when your parents are expecting you."

"I should probably go, but how long will I have to wait until we get to practice together again?" Bin asked.

"Well, I will be working with a team for a performance coming up and that will fill up most of the next week. You might have to wait until the Monday after that."

Moonbin was disappointed. He didn't want to wait over a week just to go to dance practice again. This was his escape from school stress and family stress.

"Can you at least teach me stuff right now that I can work on for the next week?"

Rocky agreed with this plan and taught him some new stuff to work on so they could put it all together the next Monday.

Bin was happy to learn the new stuff and spend more time with Rocky.

After they finished, Bin was sad.

"I don't want to go a week without seeing you again." Moonbin said to Rocky.

"It will be ok, I'm expecting you to come back and know this stuff well." Rocky laughed.

Moonbin hugged him. Rocky stepped back to stop him self from stumbling backward.

"Oh-"

"Ah- Sorry!" Bin said as he quickly let go and left quickly. Bin wanted to stay with Rocky, but his cheeks felt so red he didn't want Rocky to see.

Moonbin arrived at his home, the whole way home he was going over the dance moves in his head.

Once he made it to his room after saying goodnight to his parents, he wrote every step down in order so he wouldn't forget it.

Everything was written down and tucked away. Now, Moonbin laid on his bed and only thought about Rocky.

_I don't want it to feel awkward next time I see him just because I hugged him, but I needed that so badly._

Moonbin didn't have any trouble sleeping that night, the only problem was in the future at the school.

At school on Monday Eunwoo didn't talk to him. It wasn't just that, but he didn't look at him or even interact with him.

Eunwoo acted normal and happy but completely ignored Moonbin.

Bin tried asking Jinwoo about it, but he changed the subject or avoided the question.

What is with them, why is Eunwoo ignoring me? Why won't Jinwoo tell me what is up with him?

Moonbin went up to MJ and asked him as well. "Hey MJ, why is Eunwoo completely ignoring me?"

"I have no idea, he won't tell me. It seems like JinJin knows, but he isn't saying anything to me either. Also, I should tell you something."

"What?"

"JinJin texted me the other day saying he found out where you actually went and stuff. I asked him if you were ok with telling me and he said no. I told him he shouldn't tell me or anyone else. I don't think he is going to tell anyone about whatever it is, but I would talk to him privately about it." MJ left after explaining everything.

Moonbin made his way to class to find Jinwoo.

"Hey, dude."

JinJin turned around to face Bin.

"What?"

"MJ told me you were about to tell him about the activities I do."

"Yeah, so what."

"I asked you not to tell anyone!" Moonbin looked around, hopefully, no one cared enough.

"I thought it wouldn't matter if our friends knew." Jinwoo wasn't making eye contact with Bin anymore.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know what would happen if my parents found out?" Bin was angry, Jinwoo was supposed to be his friend, why would he be so careless?

"It's not like it's that bad, and MJ wouldn't say anything anyway. You are so worked up about this, just chill. What's the worst that can happen?" JinJin laughed.

"F**k!" JinJin shouted. Jinwoo was on the ground holding his face.

Mooonbin walked away while rubbing his knuckles. "Aish... a**hole."

"Moonbin! What did you do?" Sanha shouted at him.

"Moonbin! Come back, why did you punch him?" MJ shouted as well. "Sanha, go stop him, try to figure out what just happened."

Eunwoo was kneeling next to Jinwoo. "Are you ok? How hard did he hit you? It's not bleeding right?"

MJ joined them. "Jinwoo what happened? What were you talking about? Why did he punch you?"

Eunwoo said something first. "Why does that matter? We need to make sure he is ok first! We can talk about that kid later." Eunwoo was cradling Jinwoo.

"Why are you ignoring Moonbin, Eunwoo? Jinwoo why are you not saying anything, and why are you pissing Bin off?" MJ asked.

"Hey! We don't know that Jinwoo pissed him off, you are assuming things!" Eunwoo put his back to MJ.

"What the h*ell is with you two? Why are you avoiding my questions? Is something going on?"

"Shut up MJ" JinJin said as he pulled Eunwoo in closer.

Sanha caught up to Moonbin outside and stopped him.

"Hey, Moonbin. What's going on?"

Moonbin started pacing back and forth in front of Sanha.

"He wasn't being friendly." Moonbin answered.

"What does that mean? Why was that reason to punch him? What going on with you?"

"He just said some stupid sh*t and said my family stuff was nothing to worry about." Moonbin pushed past Sanha, Bin was planning on going home.

"What?" Sanha grabbed Bin's arm. "Why did your family stuff come up? I need more context."

Bin tore his arm away. "Too bad, you don't get any. I'm going home."

Sanha hurried back to the classroom. 

"Sanha, what did he say?" MJ asked.

"Why aren't you with Jinwoo?" Sanha asked him.

"Eunwoo and Jinwoo are keeping something from us and aren't answering my questions. I don't know what's up. What's with Bin?"

"He said that Jin was saying mean things and said to him that his family issues were nothing to worry about. I asked him why it came up but he didn't answer and headed home."

"I think this is about where he got those bruises. I'll explain more of it later, don't talk to anyone about this. Why did you not stop Bin from leaving school?"

"MJ, you know he is way stronger than me, even if I tried he would just push me aside. Also, I didn't want to be punched."

"You were right to be worried. Moonbin is being very unpredictable right now. I am very worried as well."

Moonbin wasn't going home. He just lied to Sanha. There is no way Bin would be able to go home. His mom is still home and if he showed up now, she would know he left school.

Bin decided to head to the place where he usually met Rocky. He could meet some new people if anyone was even there, or watch some dancers.

_Rocky won't be there at this time of day, but maybe I could practice what I learned._

Moonbin made his way there. He didn't have his notes from home, so he would have to do everything through memory. 

Bin walked around. He was interested in watching some crews perform. He wasn't expecting there to be many people there.

\--

It was lunchtime, everyone was at the lunchroom but MJ and Sanha stayed in the classroom.

MJ started explaining, "So, last week Jinwoo followed Moonbin and found something out. He texted me and asked me if I wanted to know. I asked him if Bin wanted him telling people. Jinwoo said that Bin had said not to tell anyone. I told Jinwoo to not tell me or anyone else."

"Ok, so what else?" Sanha asked.

"I think the parent issue stuff came up because of whatever Jinwoo was going to tell me. I still don't think we should ask, but I do think Jinwoo was being rude by talking loosely about Bin's personal stuff." MJ sighed, this was very stressful. 

"Ok, I won't ask about anything, but what about Eunwoo and Jinwoo?"

"I don't know. They are being secretive and such. I think something is up. Do you want to investigate with me?"

"Of course! I love mysteries."

\--

Some of the groups he saw practicing weren't bad. They seemed like they were having a great time.

I wish I could eventually join a group like that.

Bin made his way around the place watching tons of people.

Moonbin made his way further into the tunnel. There was quite a large group of people standing around watching a dance group.

He made his way over to watch.

It was a group and Rocky was with them.

_Does Rocky dance all day? Why is he so good at this? I wish I could perform with him._

Bin just stood there and watched until they finished. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever watched.

Moonbin didn't want it to end as soon as it did. He stared at Rocky the whole time.

Rocky was talking with his crew and congratulated them all on the performance.

Moonbin was so deep in thought and just staring at Rocky that he didn't notice when Rocky started staring back.

Rocky made his way over to Moonbin slowly.

Bin still hadn't noticed and just stared into space.

"Why is a school boy hanging around here in the middle of the day?" Rocky suddenly said.

Moonbin jumped when he noticed rocky standing so close to him.

Rocky started walking closer to Moonbin and Moonbin started backing up from him until he hit the wall.

"It's almost midday. Shouldn't you still be at school? Why did you leave and come here? What did you do? Do I need to take you back?" Rocky was very intimidating. Rocky wasn't even smiling and Bin.

Moonbin felt like lying at the moment wouldn't solve anything. "I should be, but I left because I punched Jin. He's the kid you met before."

"You did what!? Why did you punch someone?! What is wrong with you? We are going back right now." Rocky grabbed his hand and pulled Bin along.

"Uh- We don't need-"

"Shush! Which school do you go to, tell me how to get there. If you don't it will be worse for you."

Moonbin was letting rocky drag him and told him the directions. Bin had pink cheeks and was holding on tight to Rocky's hand.


	7. Part 7

"Where is the Jinwoo guy?" Rocky dropped Moonbin's hand and let Bin lead the way.

They arrived at the lunchroom and Rocky pushed Bin over to the table Bin had pointed at.

"Did Binnie hit you?" Rocky directed the question at the one with a swollen eye.

"Yeah, so what?" Jinwoo said, annoyed by Rocky.

"I dragged him here so he could apologize to you."

Moonbin was embarrassed and was staring at his feet. He grabbed onto Rocky's wrist with both hands.

"Please Rocky, don't do this. Can we just go?" Moonbin pleaded, tugging at Rocky.

"We aren't going anywhere until you apologize for punching him." Rocky turned to face Bin and rested his hand on Binnie's shoulder.

"It isn't hard, I'm here for you."

Eunwoo noticed how close they were acting.

"Is this why you said no?" Eunwoo asked.

"Moonbin looked up to meet eyes with a teary-eyed Eunwoo.

"Wh- What?" Moonbin asked.

"You didn't want me because you had this f*cker?!" Eunwoo stood up.

"Wha- We aren't- It's not like- Hold on."

"It wasn't enough for you to crush my heart once, but you even go for a second time and bring your boyfriend!" Eunwoo shouted at him.

Eunwoo darted out of the cafeteria rubbing tears from his face.

"I don't need an apology from you, Moonbin. You really need to apologize to Eunwoo." Jinwoo said as he followed Eunwoo out.

Moonbin sat down on the ground, he didn't have the energy to stand up.

"Binnie, are you ok?" Rocky asked, crouching beside him.

"He misunderstood, sorry, I'll explain to him we aren't dating. So, you don't have to feel embarrassed."

Moonbin looked at the ground, he wanted to forget about everything that's been happening recently.

"I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

"I said you didn't have to worry about- wait... what?"

"I said I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend. You have liked me for a while now." Rocky laughed at Moonbin's shocked face.

"That's not true..."

"You make it so obvious, don't try to lie to me. Just accept it. Here is my phone number."

Rocky pulled out a slip of paper with a prewritten number on it and put it in Bin's pocket.

"Also, you need to resolve things with your friends. I don't want you to be distracted during dance practice."

Moonbin was about to argue but Rocky got up, patted his head, and headed out.

\---

"How could he!"

"It's ok, I'm here for you. Just lean on me, don't cry so much."

"I showed him how I felt and he didn't even tell me he had a boyfriend?" Eunwoo was crying while leaning on Jinwoo.

"You don't need him, I am here for you. He tossed you away like trash. Just stay by me."

"You won't leave me, right?" Eunwoo asked, sniffling.

"Of course, I wouldn't. I want to make you happy." Jinwoo rubbed Eunwoo's shoulder. 'Just calm down so we can go to class."

"Will you hold my hand on the way there?"

"If you are ready for that, I would love to."

\---

Now that Moonbin was back at school he might as well stay for the rest of the day,

Rocky probably wouldn't let him watch any more dancers.

_At least I have his phone number now. Now I can talk to him a bunch._

Moonbin wandered to the class room. Sanha and MJ were already there.

"Moonbin, why are you back?" MJ asked.

"Um. My boyfriend.. made me come back." Moonbin's cheeks glowed. He made his way to his desk and put his forehead to it.

"I'm sorry. Your what?" Sanha said.

"You heard me."

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Sanha questioned.

"Just now."

MJ and Sanha looked at each other confused.

Jinwoo walked into the room with his hand linked with Eunwoo's.

"Wait, this is a thing now as well?" MJ questioned the two.

The two ignored MJ's comment.

"Get over here, we need to all talk. What the h*ll is going on?" MJ told them.

"We aren't going over there." Jin said harshly.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that. The three of us will come to you."

"No. Don't bring Bin."

'What?"

"You are either friends with Eunwoo and I or you can choose Bin." Jin said.

"What the h*ll Jin. We aren't going to choose between friends. Why are you being like this?" MJ asked

"Then Eunwoo and I will choose to not be friends with you. We want nothing to do with Moonbin."

MJ and Sanha turned to look at Moonbin.

"Binnie..." Sanha whispered. "What do we do?"

"How am I supposed to know? Jinwoo and Eunwoo aren't going to talk to me. I punched JinJin and broke Eunwoo's heart. They both have reasons to hate me. You both should just choose to be friends with them."

"What about you?" Sanha asked.

"I will probably be fine. Don't worry about me."

Moonbin knew he wouldn't be fine. He knew he would probably sink into the personality he had when he first transferred to this school.

Moonbin had Rocky to talk to and that's all he needed.

\---

For the next week, until Rocky was available, MJ and Sanha started talking to him less. Bin started ignoring people in the class. Bin started participating less and just did the school work to keep his grades up.

After school, he went home without talking to anyone. On his way to school, he got there as the bell rang to avoid conversations.

He started sitting alone at lunch and started wearing his headphones more.

Each day he was becoming more and more like his old self.

Alone, quiet, and aggressive.

One day a girl came up to him to ask him something, but Bin just pushed her out of his way so he could keep walking.

\---

"Hey, Binnie! How was school today?" Rocky asked.

"It was the usual, same as always."

"Everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Let's start practice."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?" Moonbin asked.

"You don't seem very happy and energetic like you usually are. Is everything ok at school and home."

"I said everything's fine!"

Rocky just stared for a while.

"Did you make up with your friends?" Rocky asked.

"Those idiots? H*ll no!"

"What happened? Is that why you're acting like this?"

"Stop asking about it. I'm leaving."

Moonbin turned to go, he didn't care if they didn't have practice.

Rocky grabbed his wrist to stop him. He pulled Bin in and hugged him tightly.

"How long? How long has it been like this? Have you had anyone to talk to?"

Moonbin didn't answer, he just tried to wiggle out of the hug.

"Stop trying to escape and answer my questions. How long have you been alone like this?" 


	8. Part 8

"A few weeks."

"You haven't been talking with your friends for a few weeks? You seemed ok last time, and when you text me it's normal. Why did you change so much?"

"Why does that matter?" Moonbin asked, leaning against the nearest wall.

"It matters because I want my old Moonbin back."

"Who says I'm yours. You barely know me."

"Bin..."

"Dancing is boring anyway, what does it do for me? Honestly, I don't even know why I am here."

"What? What has gotten into you? You love to dance, you were so excited to learn. Where did that interest go?" Rocky was almost in tears.

"It's not what I need to focus on anymore." Moonbin started walking away, nothing was really on his mind. All he was thinking about was getting home.

Rocky fell to his knees. What could he do?

Moonbin watched the ground in front of him.

Moonbin laughed to himself.

He wasn't laughing about anything funny, he didn't know why he was laughing.

\--

School the next day was just as bad.

Moonbin sauntered around the school and would chuckle aloud.

Many of the other students were annoyed and confused at the strange behavior.

Bin sat in class while staring at his desk.

The teacher was getting frustrated because Moonbin wasn't paying attention to the class.

"Hey!"

Moonbin didn't flinch, he just laughed a bit and stared at his desk.

Class went by quickly for Moonbin, he had nothing on his mind and was in no rush to get anywhere.

After that class was over, Moonbin followed Eunwoo to the courtyard.

Jinwoo wasn't with Eunwoo, exactly what Moonbin was hoping for.

_I've got nothing to lose._

Moonbin moved closer to Eunwoo.

_I have lost everything._

Moonbin brushed his shoulder against Eunwoo's.

_Shouldn't I just give everyone what they want?_

Moonbin crept closer to Eunwoo, forcing him to back up against the wall.

_This is what he was hoping for._

Moonbin took his hand out of his pocket and pressed it firmly against the wall.

_I'm just delivering._

Eunwoo was shaking. "Moonbin, what are you doing? Why are you doing this."

_I'm just a delivery boy, aren't I?_

Moonbin leaned in close to Eunwoo.

"I'm just giving you what you were hoping for."

Eunwoo squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop this, Bin."

Moonbin put his other hand on Eunwoo's hip.

"You don't really mean that."

Bin pressed his hips into Eunwoo and started kissing him roughly.

Eunwoo shoved Bin away. "What the hell!"

Bin laughed and made his way back to Eunwoo.

"Stop this! I don't want this from you."

_He can lie all he wants..._

Eunwoo started yelling for help.

"Shhh" Moonbin placed a hand on Eunwoo's throat, keeping the screams at bay.

"Let's have fun. It's not like I mean anything to anyone anyway."

Moonbin leaned in for another kiss.

"Moonbin!" Jinwoo yelled.

Moonbin looked over, his hands still on Eunwoo. "Huh?"

"Are you f***ing serious?"

Moonbin only laughed in response.

Jinwoo made his way over and punched Bin in the nose. Moonbin backed away, releasing Eunwoo.

"Eunwoo, are you ok?"

Eunwoo had tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"Go to class, I will find you there, let me finish things with him."

Eunwoo nodded and ran away.

"Aww, you let my fun friend run away. Now, why did you do that?"

"You son of a b*tch!"

Jinwoo charged Moonbi and swung punches. Moonbin didn't dodge any of them and was getting bloodier with each hit. Jinwoo kept punching him until he fell to the ground. On the ground, Moonbin only continued to laugh. Jinwoo started kicking his sides and legs, he was so full of rage. All the anger he built up inside was released.

Moonbin's laughing only made it worse, Jinwoo couldn't stand his laughing. What did this idiot find so funny?

MJ and Sanha showed up, panting from running there. 

"Jinwoo! Stop it!" MJ shouted as he ran to pull Jinwoo off of Moonbin. 

"This bastard assaulted Eunwoo!" 

Sanha also came and helped MJ hold back Jinwoo.

MJ looked down at Moonbin, he had blood covering his face and clothes. Bin was on his side and heaving.

"How badly did you hit him? We are going to have to get him to the nurse right now." Sanha said.

"No. Let him suffer in this state." Jinwoo said, shaking MJ and Sanha off his arms.

Moonbin still chuckled slightly between deep breaths. His laugh was soft and scratchy.

"He is still laughing, is he mocking me?" Jin asked the other two.

Moonbin moved slightly. "Do-"

MJ bent down to hear what Moonbin was going to say.

Bin was losing consciousness and couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't tell who was who.

"Do you forgive me now?" Moonbin said, blacking out.


	9. Part 9

"Jinwoo! What happened? Why were you beating him up?!" MJ asked. They were all in the nurse's office, Moonbin was still passed out.

"I don't want to talk about him, can I just leave?" Jinwoo asked.

"No, not until you answer me and tell me what is going on."

Eunwoo interrupted, "He was flirting with me...and...touching me..."

Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Eunwoo. "This is why I didn't want to talk about it."

"Eunwoo, what do you mean?"

"Aigoo, Eunwoo doesn't want to talk about this with you MJ." Jin said defensively.

"Let Eunwoo speak for himself." MJ looked over to Eunwoo.

"He trapped me against the wall and had his hand on my hip..." Eunwoo paused for a bit, he didn't want to reimagine it all. "...and then he started kissing me before Jinwoo got there. He had his hand on my throat."

"Why did he do that?" Sanha asked from across the room. Sanha was sitting next to Moonbin, waiting for him to wake up.

"All I remember him saying was basically that I had wanted him to do that." Eunwoo was on the brink of tears.

"That's enough questions for him, you got the gist of it." Jinwoo said.

"What did you do when you got there Jinwoo?" MJ asked him.

"What do you think I did? Have you looked at him?"

"I mean, how did he act? Why aren't you hurt?"

"Cause he didn't fight back... I know it's strange but as I was hitting him he just laughed."

"What the hell is going on with him?"

"We aren't going to know if he doesn't wake up," Sanha said, poking Moonbin's face. "He is probably having fun in dream land."

\---

After Moonbin blacked out, he woke up in darkness. There was light, but he seemed to be in a black room.

There was no source of the light, it was just... there.

Moonbin walked around and didn't seem to be making progress on finding a way out.

He walked and walked. Continuing his way forward. 

Bin was getting anxious. He started jogging lightly.

Nothing and more nothing.

Moonbin screamed. It echoed.

"There is a wall, it had to bounce off of something."

Moonbin ran in a different direction, trying to find a wall.

"I just want to see my friends again! How do I get out! I want to go back!"

Moonbin ran and ran, it seemed like it never ended. He was getting tired. 

"Aigoo... Where am I?" Moonbin laid down on his back to rest.

"What if I never get to see Rocky again..."

"How did I even get here?"

Moonbin tried remembering what happened before he woke up here, it was very hazy.

The harder he thought about it, the more unclear his memory became.

\---

*poke*

Sanha kept poking Bin. "He's breathing, but there isn't any change in his consciousness. How hard did you hit him Jinwoo?"

"I don't remember, I was so angry that I wasn't focused on how hard I was hitting him."

Eunwoo had left, and MJ, Sanha, and Jinwoo were waiting in the nurse's office. 

"Jinwoo, maybe you shouldn't be here when he gets up." MJ suggested.

"I don't care. I need to be here to find out why he was acting like that to Eunwoo."

"Fine, as long as you promise you won't hit him."

Jinwoo grumbled a bit. "Fine. I won't hit him today."

"He moved!" Sanha shouted.

Jinwoo and MJ looked over to see Moonbin on his side. The two of them walked over. "Do you think he is waking up?" Jinwoo asked.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Sanha scoffed.

"Hey! We all want him to wake up! I just want it for... different reasons."

Moonbin shifted to his other side.

"Hey, Moonbin, wake up."

Sanha poked his face again. "Come on Binnie, wake up."

Moonbin kicked the blankets off a bit.

"Why is he so restless? Is he having a nightmare?" Jin asked.

"Maybe it's not as nice in dream land as I thought." Sanha said.

Moonbin moved around a bit more. He kicked the blankets off completely.

The three boys got a little worried.

Moonbin kept moving and kicking, he was rolling over. His movements were spastic.

Sanha and MJ grabbed his wrists to stop him from hurting himself or falling off the bed. Jinwoo tried grabbing his ankles but was almost kicked in the face.

"Moonbin!" MJ shouted.

"Moonbin wake up!" Sanha shouted.

"Come back to us! Just wake up already!" Jinwoo shouted.

\---

Moonbin got up after he rested. He was still in the black endless room. Moonbin started running again.

He ran here and there, the panic in him grew and grew.

_What if I never get out? What if I never wake up from this dream? All of my friends...Rocky...What happened to me out there?_

Moonbin ran faster.

"Moonbin!" MJ's voice shouted from above.

Moonbin tripped and hit the ground hard. He scrambled to his feet, to keep running.

"Why are you shouting at me?!" Moonbin yelled in response.

"Moonbin! Wake up!" Sanha's voice boomed.

"What the h*ll? You too Sanha?! I'm trying to wake up!" Moonbin screamed.

"Come back to us! Just wake up already!" Jinwoo shouted.

"You're here too? I don't know how to wake up! How do I get to you?!"

Moonbin hit a wall.

\---

Moonbin suddenly stopped fidgeting and lay still. Sanha checked for breathing and a pulse. He was still alive.

"What do you think happened? Did he hear us?" Sanha whispered.

"Uh, maybe?" MJ shrugged. "We will just have to wait until he does wake up."

The three of them waited all day, but Bin still didn't wake up. They had made sure the nurse would hold off from calling his parents but at this point, she will have to.

"Hey! I have an idea! He should sleep at one of our places and we will tell his parents our selves." MJ said. "Who knows his phone password?"

"I do." Jinwoo said.

They got into his phone so they could call his parents and pretend Moonbin was texting them.

"Who's house is he going over to?" Sanha asked them.

"I'll take him. He can't go with you, Jinwoo." MJ answered.

"How are we going to get him to your place?" Jinwoo asked.

"I guess we will have to take turns carrying him, it's not too far."

Sanha and Jinwoo groaned. They both helped lift Moonbin onto MJ's back. They headed out, hoping no one would stop and ask what was going on.

"Hopefully he doesn't start rolling around while on my back."

"That would be hilarious!" Jinwoo said, laughing.

"It would not!" Sanha defended.

The walk was slow since MJ was carrying Moonbin. Sanha pulled out his phone after confirming the sleepover with Bin's mom. Sanha started recording them. "He should watch this later."

When they got to MJ's place, MJ dropped Moonbin on his bed. "Finally this loaf is off of me."

"Hey, my mom says I can stay over too, I'll help you with Moonbin." Sanha said.

"Oh, no problem!"

"Can I stay over?" Jinwoo asked.

"I can't trust you to not beat him up while we are asleep. I'm sorry, but no."

"You're right." With that, Jinwoo left and headed home.

MJ went to grab pillow and blankets for Sanha and him to sleep with. Sanha tucked Moonbin into MJ's sheets.

"Sleep well, don't fall out of bed on top of me." Sanha said to Moonbin.

It wasn't quite bedtime yet, so Sanha and Moonbin decided to play some video games for awhile.

\---

Moonbin woke up, his head hurt like h*ll.

"What happened?" Moonbin remembered the boys yelling at him from the darkness above. Then just hitting something hard.

Moonbin stretched his leg out and lightly touched the wall that was in front of him.

"A Wall!! I found the edge!!" Moonbin shouted. He was so relieved. He was about to get up but the room started shaking and moving around. Moonbin couldn't keep his balance long enough to stand up and move.

It was like someone was picking the entire room up and shaking it up and down.

(If you, as a reader, do not understand this. It is shaking because MJ is picking him up and bringing him home. :P)

Moonbin waited for the shaking to stop, which took too long. With one last thud, the shaking stopped. Moonbin waited a while to get up.

When he did, he pressed himself to the wall and slowly walked next to it.

He continued walking at this slow pace for some time. He was trying to find a door handle or something that led out of this terrible place.

After what seemed like hours, he found it. A handle! Moonbin turned it and opened the door. A bright white flooded his surroundings and he covered his burning eyes.

Once his eyes adjusted he entered the white room. He walked in and the door slammed behind him and disappeared from the wall.

Moonbin looked ahead and a giant spider appeared right in front of him, 3 times the height of him, and being extremely loud.

Bin fell backward screaming.

\---

Sanha and MJ were playing a competitive game. MJ had won the past 4 games and Sanha had only won 1.

They were getting a little tired and it was getting late too. They decided they should get ready, but an extremely loud scream came from MJ's room.

The two boys ran to the room and opened the door. They say Moonbin sitting up in his bed, staring ahead in what seemed to be fear.

Sanha walked over to him and kneeled by the bed.

"Hey, you ok?"

"What happened? How did I get here? Why does everything hurt?"

"Well, you were being creepy with Eunwoo, that's what Jinwoo said. Jinwoo beat you up for it, so that's why you hurt everywhere. Also, you were passed out all day so we brought you to MJ's house so you wouldn't be in trouble with your parents. We notified them through your phone." Sanha explained softly.

"I have been like this all day? Did I do anything else? You have to tell me." Moonbin gripped Sanha's shoulders. "Please."

"Well..." Said MJ. "You kinda spazzed out a little while we were in the nurse's office at school. Sanha, Jinwoo and I were shouting and trying to wake you up, but it didn't seem to work."

"So that's what that was..." Moonbin whispered.

"So that's what what was?" Sanha said.

"Oh! Uh, nothing important. Is there away for me to clean myself up, I feel sticky and I want to take a warm shower."

"Yeah, you can just use the bathroom down the hall, towels are already in there. Take some of my clothes to change into as well." MJ said.

\---

Moonbin finished his shower and changed. The two boys were waiting for him in the bedroom and were just talking to each other.

"MJ, you can have your bed tonight." Moonbin said, sitting on the floor.

"No Moonbin, you have been through some exhausting stuff today. Sanha and I are taking the floor. Use my bed."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just sleep."

The three of them drifted to sleep and each had their own dreams.

\---

Moonbin fell asleep and started dreaming. He woke up in the white room.

He looked around, the door was gone, he couldn't get back to the black room.

Moonbin was stuck with the giant spider.

He was filled with panic, he ran till he felt the wall. He at least could only be attacked from one side now.

Moonbin stayed on his feet, he kept his head on a swivel.

There was a thud sound in the distance. Moonbin could hear it, but couldn't see what made the sound.

His heart was racing.

The sound of 8 tiny feet tapping the ground came closer. Moonbin could see the outline of the giant spider in the distance.

He walked slowly away from it in one direction, he didn't take his eyes off of it.

It continued like this for the entire dream, for the entire night.

He had a cold sweat throughout the night.

\---

MJ was at school. There was a big crowd around. He wanted to know what they were here for.

He found out quickly, Jinwoo and Moonbin were fighting and it was about to get physical.

Sanha was next to him. MJ looked at Sanha. Sanha's hands were shaking slightly.

Moonbin and Jinwoo were talking trash to each other and Moonbin was laughing at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo threw the first punch. Moonbin barely dodged it, but he wouldn't have as much luck the whole time.

MJ could tell Sanha was getting anxious, he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet.

Another punch whistled through the air from Jinwoo.

Sanha had enough. MJ watched him run in between the two of them and put his hands up. "Stop this!" Sanha yelled.

Sanha fell to the ground, Jinwoo had hit him in the face.

MJ  ran over and crouched beside Sanha. "What's wrong with you Jinwoo! Look what you did!"

MJ had tears in his eyes.

He woke up from the dream in the middle of the night.

MJ looked over to see a soft sleeping Sanha. He scooted closer so he could wrap his arms around Sanha.

"Stay safe for me, ok?" MJ whispered.

\---

Sanha started dreaming. He was in front of his house.

Sanha was confused on why he was in front of his house. 

He looked around and saw an ice cream truck.

No one was in line so he went up to it. The guy in the truck asked him what he wanted.

"Do you have the Cookie Monster flavor?"

Sanha was handed a big cone of Cookie Monster ice cream. He sat in the grass and ate it.

The ice cream truck didn't leave, so when Sanha finished he went back up.

"Why are you still here?"

"I am here to give you ice cream."

Sanha got more and ate that in the grass as well.

This was the whole dream he had.

\---

In the morning, MJ was the first to wake up. He was barely sleeping anyway.

Sanha woke up next, feeling MJ's arms around him. He stayed still not wanting to disturb MJ.

MJ got up and changed into school clothes, he nudged Sanha with his foot.

"Wake up, and get ready for school."

Sanha rolled over and pushed himself up.

MJ made his way over to Moonbin.

"Come on Moonbin, get up."

Moonbin rolled over and whined. "I don't wanna."

"Too bad, we have school. Plus, you're stuck with yesterday's clothes."

Moonbin groaned and slid out of bed.

They all had breakfast together and walked to school together.

MJ lead the way since the other two didn't know the way very well.

Moonbin was on his phone. He really needed to text Rocky and meet up with him soon. Moonbin knew he was really mean to Rocky and wanted to apologize in person.

Sanha was really craving ice cream.

MJ was worried about school today. He didn't want Jinwoo and Moonbin to fight and for his dream to be the reality.

They arrived at school, all with their own worries.

Eunwoo and Jinwoo met up with the three of them.

"Are you ok Moonbin? I heard Jinwoo hit you pretty heard." Eunwoo asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, I can take a few punches. Sorry about what I did... I don't think I was in the right head space... but that's no excuse." Moonbin bowed his head.

"It's ok, I let everything out while I was talking with Jinwoo last night."

The 5 of them walked into class together laughing and joking around like they used to.

Moonbin was a little hesitant to be so comfortable around them, worried they were still mad.

Moonbin also was focused on meeting up with Rocky soon. In addition to that, how was he going to explain the bruises on his face and body to his parents?

\---

The day went well, some of the girls in class noticed how social Bin was being.

Moonbin smiled while we walked between classes.

He was trying to pass time as quickly as possible.

Once the end of the day came, Moonbin was out the gates of the school in the blink of an eye.

He didn't say bye to any of his friends and ran.

Moonbin was heading down the street to see Rocky. He said he could meet Moonbin right after school.

Bin was not taking the chance of being late and ran as fast as he could.

When he got there, he looked everywhere for Rocky.

Moonbin looked at every face, every haircut, he looked down every alley and tunnel in the area.

"Binnie?"

Moonbin turned around to see Rocky. He walked up to him and they stared at each other for a moment.

Moonbin held eye contact with Rocky as Moonbin fell to his knees.

"Rocky... I am so sorry. I ignored you and used harsh words with you... I was out of my mind. I want you back, are you willing to forgive me? I did horrible things to my friends and you... please..."

Moonbin was looking at the ground in front of him, his head hung low.

"Did you fix things with your friends?" Rocky sounded angry.

"Yes, the best I could. It seems like everything is going well."

"Are you going to start dancing again?"

"Yes, if you are willing to teach me still."

Rocky bent down and wrapped his arms around Moonbin. "I will teach you as long as you stay by my side. Don't leave again, ok?"

"I won't. There's one thing though."

"What? Why is there a thing?" Rocky quickly asked.

"I haven't had a boyfriend before... I don't really know how to date..." Bin admitted.

"Have you had a girlfriend? It's basically the same as that."

"....no..."

Rocky laughed. "Oh you poor soul. You haven't dated anyone yet? You are so cute though, I'm sure girls admit feelings for you all the time."

"They do, but I never had a relationship with any of them."

"Well I will take a little time out of our dance practice to teach you some stuff, alright?"

"That sounds nice. What's the first thing I should know?" Moonbin questioned.

"You should know how to do this." Rocky said sweetly before leaning in for a kiss.

Moonbin's face was bright red. "Wh-Why would I need to know that?"

"So when I kiss you, you can return the favor." Rocky kissed him again before standing up.


	10. Part 10

Rocky pulled out his phone.

R: What are you doing right now?

M: Nothing of importance, why?

R: Meet me at the movie theatre.

M: Why?

R: Because I said so.

M: Fine.

Moonbin made his way to the theatre and found Rocky standing at the front.

"Binnie, go ahead and buy popcorn while I get the tickets." Rocky said. Moonbin took some money and went to order.

Moonbin got the popcorn and drinks, Rocky had the tickets. They found their theatre and went in.

"Rocky, I don't even want to see this movie, this one is old and boring."

"That's why I picked it."

"What do you mean?"

"I picked this one because there won't be anyone else here and I can teach you more about dating."

"What kind of stuff am I going to learn?" Moonbin was glad the lights were dim because his face was bright red.

"Well...." Rocky grabbed Moonbin's hand and weaved his fingers through his own. "Holding hands is always a good place to start."

Moonbin looked away smiling, this was the best. Rocky was making everything so easy. They stayed just holding hands for a while.

Later in the movie, Rocky was going to advance his moves on Moonbin but when he looked over... Moonbin was already asleep.

"Dang, why did I pick such a boring movie, I should have picked something at least a little more interesting." Rocky said under his breath. 

Rocky was going to wake Moonbin up but when he went to, Moonbin's head fell onto Rocky's shoulder.

"I- I guess this is fine." Rocky was flustered. He knew Moonbin didn't do it on purpose but Rocky was still enjoying it.

\----

The movie finally finished and the lights came on, Moonbin woke up from his nap. He realized he was in a movie theatre and as he became more aware of his surroundings he noticed he was leaning against Rocky.

"Ah!" Moonbin straightened himself, letting Rocky's hand go and looking away embarrassed.

"Am I that scary?"

"No, it's not that. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you.."

"It's ok, it was cute, and I don't mind sleeping together...." Rocky laughed a bit at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Who said anything about sleeping together?!" Moonbin was surprised and nervous that Rocky was going too fast.

"I'm just kidding, don't worry Binnie. Nothing like that will happen..." Moonbin took a deep breath.

"...yet." Rocky was laughing really hard now. Moonbin was not happy.

"You're being dumb, let's go." Moonbin got up to leave, and Rocky followed.

\----

Moonbin was at Rocky's place for the first time. It was a little messy but not that bad. Moonbin was surprised at how big it was. Rocky was a street dancer and thought he would have a smaller place. The bigger shock was that he lived on his own.

"Your place is cool."

"You bet it is. I'm glad you like it since you'll be here often."

Another innuendo from Rocky. Moonbin was hoping those weren't serious.

"Binnie, would you like to see how comfy my bed is? You'll need to be comfortable there since you'll eventually be sleeping there."

Moonbin reluctantly followed Rocky into his bedroom and sat on the bed. It was really nice. Moonbin laid back to relax.

"I'm going to start making dinner, it is pretty late in the afternoon. I wanna be lazy today, are you good with just some ramen?"

"Sure, I don't really care."

"Good, cause you weren't getting anything else even if you asked."

Moonbin muttered back under his breath, "Wow, what a great boyfriend..."

"Did you say something? I can't hear you from here."

"Oh! No, I didn't."

"Sure Binnie."

Moonbin waited until Rocky was done with dinner and called him into the kitchen. Moonbin really didn't want to leave the comfy bed.

"So, Binnie, I have a question. My friends invited me out to dinner and I want to bring you along. Will you come?" 

"Uh, yeah, I'll come, but just as another friend. Ok?"

"Fine, but eventually you have to tell people we are together. I don't want to hide it forever."

"I know. I know. I just am not ready yet. Soon, I promise."

"Good." Rocky was happy, but Moonbin was scared. He didn't really know when he was going to be ready. His parents would disown him if they found out. This isn't something he could take as lightly as Rocky does.

"I can drive you home once we finish our food. Do you have all of your stuff together? I know your parents would be upset if you forgot something."

"Yeah, it's all together, don't worry."

After dinner, Rocky dropped Moonbin off a little ways away from his house, so his parents didn't know who he was hanging out with. Moonbin had been lying to his parents a lot recently.

\----

The dinner was only with two of Rocky's other friends. Moonbin was expecting a group of people, but this works too. Moonbin is shy around new people, especially when he is trying to make a good impression.

The night was going great and Moonbin was getting along well with new friends. Well, it was going well until Rocky started playing around.

Rocky set his hand lightly on Moonbin's leg. Moonbin stiffened at the sudden contact. He laughed at one of the friends jokes to cover the sudden change in body language. Moonbin ignored Rocky, shoving Rocky's hand off his leg. Sadly, a few minutes later, Rocky put his hand back, but this time closer to his crotch.

Every few minutes moving it closer and closer.

The two guys got up to go to the bathroom quick and Moonbin leaned in and whispered in Rocky's ear. "Rocky, enough, I don't know what to do about this."

Rocky looked down to see Binnie's tight pants. "I can show you later, come to my place after dinner, I will solve that issue."

"What do you mean by that?"

Before Rocky could answer, one of the boys was already back.

\----

They got back to Rocky's place and Rocky laid Moonbin on the bed, crawling onto him and started taking off his shirt.

"Wait! I don't want to do that."

"Ok, I will wait, but instead you get to learn French kissing. This one, I won't allow you to say no to."

\----

"That was so gross! Do people enjoy doing that? I don't ever want to do it again! I can taste the soup you ate at dinner. Bleh!" Moonbin was disgusted and over exaggerating himself to get the point across.

Rocky was laughing, enjoying watching Moonbin cringe at the new style of kissing.

"Ok, ok. I will stick to pecks on the lips to moderate making out only."

"Thank you. Now just, please, take me home so I can wash my mouth with dish soap and take a cleansing shower."

"What are you going to do in the shower, Binnie? Hmm?"

"Not whatever you're thinking!"

Rocky laughed, "How cute. You are adorable when feisty."


End file.
